Techadon Robots (Ben 10)
Summary The Techadon Robots first appeared in The Gauntlet. They are formidable war machines that utilize powerful lasers and nanite-based regenerative technologies, able to re-create themselves entirely from a single hand. They were developed by a weapons technology group known as the Weapon Masters of Techadon. |-|Base= Feats Energy *Blasted a car in half and blasted a hole in a building (09:26) Speed *Dodged Echo Echo's sound wave (17:35) Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Can shoot beams of energy from its hand (00:15) Explosion Manipulation *Shot a missile from its hand (16:15) Flight *Levitated onto a rooftop from the ground (21:23) *Flew into the air (21:31) Intangibility Negation *Big Chill was unable to phase through it and it harmed Big Chill with its attacks (15:51) Regeneration *Started to regenerate its hand (03:18) *Eventually nearly regenerated its entire body from its hand (17:54) Shapeshifting *Transformed its hand into a Gatling gun (09:23) Shockwave Generation *Generated a shockwave with a stomp (17:40) Scaling Big Chill (Base) *Sent Big Chill flying with an attack (15:53) Echo Echo (Base) *Dodged Echo Echo's sound wave (17:35) *Defeated several Echo Echo clones with its energy beams (17:37) Goop (Base) *Dispersed Goop in a single blow (02:34) *Reduced Goop to a puddle in a single attack (02:42) *Blasted two holes in Goop (02:48) *Blasted two more holes in Goop (02:50) *Sent Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector flying with an energy beam (04:02) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Destroyed one of Gwen's platform (00:23) *Destroyed another one of Gwen's platforms (00:24) *One-shot Gwen's mana wall (00:47) *Punched through Gwen's mana wall with a single punch (00:5) *Completely destroyed Gwen's mana wall (00:59) *Broke out of Gwen's mana (02:49) *Unaffected by Gwen's mana blasts (04:25) *Completely unharmed by Gwen's mana blasts (04:31) *Cracked Gwen's shield with its punches (04:48) *Completely unaffected by Gwen's mana blasts (18:28) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Blasted a hole in Kevin's armor (00:16) *Withstood a punch from Kevin (01:04) *Caught Kevin and restrained him (01:10) *Cracked Kevin's armor by squeezing him (01:12) *Kevin was unable to pry open its severed hand (02:07) *Withstood Kevin's punches (04:11) *Sent Kevin flying with a slap (04:12) *Caught Kevin's attack (15:42) *Sent Kevin flying into a building (15:45) *Kicked Kevin into a wall (18:32) Kevin Levin (Colossus Form) *Withstood several punches from Kevin (02:42) *Stomped Kevin into the ground (02:53) *Withstood two punches from Kevin (04:17) Rath (Base) *Blasted Rath into a wall (08:54) *Unharmed by Rath's repeated headbutts (09:16) *Threw Rath off of itself (09:19) *Withstood attacks from Rath (09:45) *Withstood getting flipped onto the ground by Rath (09:47) *Withstood multiple punches from Rath (09:58) *Dodged a punch from Rath (10:08) *Harmed Rath with a punch (10:09) *Withstood a punch from Rath (10:13) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by Rath (10:15) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by Rath (10:20) *Withstood getting tackled into the ground by Rath (10:29) Vulkanus (AF, UA, and OV) *Harmed Vulkanus with a missile (21:20) Anti-Scaling Echo Echo (Base) *Echo Echo blocked a Techadon Robot's missiles (17:32) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen dodged an attack from a Techadon (00:23) *Gwen dodged another attack from a Techadon (00:24) *Gwen ducked under an energy blast from a Techadon (00:25) *Gwen cut off a Techadon's hand (01:15) *Gwen caught and restrained a Techadon with her mana (02:33) *Gwen blocked punches from a Techadon Robot (04:48) *Gwen deflected a Techadon's energy beam with her shield (18:35) *Gwen deflected a Techadon's missile (18:38) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Kevin destroyed a Techadon Robot with an attack (04:58) Kevin Levin (Colossus Form) *Kevin destroyed a Techadon Robot's gauntlet (03:28) *Kevin tore off a Techadon's head (04:32) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters